Secrets and betrayl
by VictoriaMalfoy1987
Summary: Secrets and betrayal summary: Victoria's in love, one hundred percent in love. She's in love with Draco Malfoy and he loves her back he even wants to marry her. But when the Death Eaters are on the rise and Voldomort is so close to destroying everything she knows including Harry Potter she runs away with Draco but when they return everyhting has changed. Warnings- some smut


Secrets and betrayal

5 chapters

Secrets and betrayal summary:

Victoria's in love, one hundred percent in love. She's in love with Draco Malfoy and he loves her back he even wants to marry her. But when the Death Eaters are on the rise and Voldomort is so close to destroying everything she knows including Harry Potter she cant deal with the pressure. So she runs away but of course with Draco. But when they return everything has changed…

On the couch across from me, Isabelle looked quite bored as she twirled her hair, while Katy perched on the arm of the couch, with a crowd of boys surrounding her. She was accepting a dare with a coy smile, Isabelle was suddenly intrigued. I as usual, wasn't. Draco stroked my hair, as my eyes followed a beetle. I whipped out my wand and zapped it, as it slowly disintegrated I sighed, "I hate bugs." Draco chuckled as he murmured into my hair, "You hate everything." I looked up at him seductively, "I don't hate you." His steel grey eyes bored into mine, he leaned down and kissed me, longer than usual, I might add. "Seriously guys get a room." Isabelle said. "Alright fine." Draco pulled me up, but before we could reach the stairs snape burst into the room. "Time for bed." his monotone voice echoed off the common room walls. Draco groaned and pulled me in for a kiss. "Goodnight Tori, see you" he paused "Later." He finished with a his famous smirk and wink. "Tori kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Snape said looking bored. I gave him a dirty look and muttered "This is my own time." "Excuse me Ms. Edwards what was that?" Snape questioned "I said this is my own time." I shot back, knowing he wouldn't really do anything. I looked over at draco who was smirking at the ground. Isabelle butted in, "Well maybe if you knew how it felt to be in a relationship you wouldn't bug people about it so much." Snape stared at her coldly. "Ms. Nyx are you suggesting I get a girlfriend?" "Or a boyfriend it would probably be the better choice." I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing. "Both of you mind your manners." "What manners." We both muttered under our breath not loud enough for snape but loud enough for everyone else. "What's so funny." snape yelled. "Oh nothing Professor." Draco replied smirking. Snape turned from the slytherin teenagers that were howling with laughter. Katy had even stopped flirting to laugh with us. I gestured Isabelle and Katy to follow me up to our dorm. "Nice." I said to Isabelle. "Wow Tori your actually laughing." Katy said sarcastically "Well you have to admit that was pretty awesome." I said high-fiveing Isabelle.

Isabelle was on her bed criss cross with a thick book in her lap. Her blonde hair over one shoulder. Katy was examining her faded green streaks in the enchanted mirror. "Should I re dye my hair for tomorrows game?" she asked, "The answer is yes." The soft humming voice of the mirror said. "You guys go ahead I have to…. Study" I said quickly. "For what class." Isabelle questioned suspiciously. "Uh potions, Snape wanted me to study." "First of all, since when do you study the night before a test, when do you listen to snape, and lastly when do you not want to break the rules?" Isabelle said with narrowed eyes. "Uh my mom said that if I don't get my grades up ill be grounded for like the entire summer." "How does she even know your grades?" Isabelle asked. "Snape called and said I was doing poorly in his class." "Oh well that makes sense." Isabelle said pondering this. "Alright Isabelle lets go." Katy said pulling on her Slytherin robes. "Be back before 10." I said trying not to be too suspicious. "We will." Isabelle called. Yes! They totally bought that terrible lie! I thought. "Accio Draco Malfoy" I said softly, pointing my wand in the direction of the boys dormitories. Draco knew the drill I said the spell (Which summoned him, bringing him to the person who was casting the spell upon him, me.) A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door. "There gone!" I called. The door opened and in stepped a very… wet Draco? His hair was dripping wet and water droplets were running down his muscular chest and abs's and stopping at the base of his towel, the only article of anything on his body. I sat there for a long time just staring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked cockily. "Very much." I smiled seductively. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead, and he walked over to me. I stood up looking into his grey eyes, and standing on my tipy toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He softly ran his hands down my sides to grip my hips I shivered at the contact. He spun me around so my back was against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, he nipped at my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth I felt his tongue massage my own. We couldn't breath so we pulled away. "Bed now." He growled. A volt of electricity was sent right to my core, and I felt the familiar sensation of want. He walked agonizingly slow to the bed. He snogged me hard, I tasted dark chocolate, his favorite he must have just been eating it. Probably took it from Crabbe or goyle… fat pigs. He slammed me down on the bed his eyes dark with arousal. I leaned my head back as he continued sloppy kisses down my neck sucking and biting occasionally. His hands grabbed at my clothed breasts.. "Take them off, now." He moaned I slid off my clothes very slowly. I pulled my shirt over my head at a pace much to slow for Draco. "Hurry up." He groaned and grabbed his crotch. But I decided to tease him a bit longer. I slid off my pajama shorts feeling him watch my every move. "Please." Was all he got out. "Please what Draco?" I asked "Please make you moan uncontrollably, please suck you off, please wank you?" I asked teasingly. He let out a sexy moan. "Yes please all of those things." He smirked that sexy smirk that made me go crazy. Even when he was so aroused and lustful he still had that cocky sneer. I crashed my lips on his and ripped off his towel. I reached down and grabbed him slowly stroking it. "Ah faster please Tori faster!" Draco screamed. I pumped him till he exploded all over me. He came down from his high and we were about to continue when we heard walking outside the door. He did a quick cleaning spell and we threw our clothes on. As Draco hid I ran to answer the door praying to Merlin that it wasn't Isabelle or Katy. I answered the door and you would never believe who was standing at my door. The ginger stood at my door looking terrified and confused. "WEASLY!?" I yelled in his face "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN THE SLYTHERIN DORMITORYS?!" "ESPICALLY THE GIRLS?" "AND WHY MY DORM!?" I screamed so loud I bet Hagrid heard it all the way outside. "I…I, I was ju..ju.. Just um.." He stuttered. "GET OUT!" I yelled "How dare you come to my dorm and not give me an explanation!" "How dare you!" "How did you get the password your not that smart, was it Granger the filthy mud blood or potter the disgusting pathetic piece of garbage you call a wizard?!" I questioned furiously "Did they help you Weasly?" "DID THEY!?" I screeched. "No I, I just found the password, I didn't know she wouldn't be here." He clamped his hand over his mouth it was apparent he let something slip. "I mean I, she um." "WHO WEASLY WHO WOULDN'T BE HERE!" "Answer me you no good loathsome poor, red headed prat!" "I meant someone else ,wrong dorm." He stuttered. Obviously lying. "Your lying Weasly you just wait till I tell snape, you are so dead, coming into slytherin first of all, then the girls dormitories. "Oh you just wait

Weasly." "Whatever money you thought your poor family had it'll be gone!" I yelled seething with rage "No you cant tell snape or anyone!" He yelled and pushed his way into my dorm. "Weasly get out!" "How dare you be in here!" Draco jumped up from under the bed and came to my side he was wearing the clothes he leaves in here in case people start getting suspicious. 'What do you think your doing Weasly?" "I just- wait why are you here." He looked between both of us suddenly realizing what he had interrupted. "We'll ask the questions." Draco said sternly "It is none of your business to know or to be in here at this time, or any time for that matter." I said glaring at him. "I'm sorry I have to go." He said walking out of my room. "You just wait Weasly you are so dead when Snape finds out!" I yelled after him. I turned around in a huff to face Draco. "How dare he ugh he is so dead." I muttered. "I know but if we tell on him Weasly's going to tell on us, for me, being in here." "Oh." I said disappointed "Then I guess were not telling." I said "Yeah and I better go unless you know someone comes." "Yeah ok bye Draco." He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Victoria Jade Edwards." He smiled I kissed him again. "But I love you more Draco Lucius Malloy." "Not possible." He said. I laughed "Ok bye me Slytherin prince." I said He backed out of the room "Goodbye my love." He winked then closed the door. I listened to his feet walk away. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I ran a few things threw my mind.

Why was Ron Weasly here? What was he doing in Slytherin? How did he get the password? What was he talking about when he talking about "hr" not being here? "Uh ill drive myself mad thinking about this." I muttered I got up and walked to my shower. I took off what remained of my clothes and stepped into the hot water, and steam. I let the water rinse all the sweat off my face and soak my dirty blonde hair. I looked down at my bruised hips from Draco's assault I smirked and continued washing with Dark Kiss, Draco's favorite. He loves to hug me and just smell my hair and shoulders so I always wash with it. I finished and wrapped my green towel around my body and looked in the mirror. I quickly wiped the remaining makeup from under my eyes with makeup remover. I looked back up at my reflection, and stretched my neck to see the red and purple bruises that Draco liked to call "love marks." I smirked to myself and went to go get dressed but before I did I did a spell which erased the bruises on my neck. Even though I wanted to keep them, and flaunt them to let everyone know he was mine. I couldn't because then Isabelle, Katy and the rest of Slytherin and basically the entire school of Hogwarts would know what we were up to. Not to mention the teachers (Snape wouldn't really care of course.) I sighed and put on clean pajamas. I sat at our vanity and combed through my hair while humming me and Draco's song.

I walked over to my bed fixing it before cleaning up our dorm. Once it was immaculately clean I sat on my bed still humming and pulled out my books I studied nearly two hours. I was sure I would ace this test. I wondered where Katy and Isabelle were. They never got caught so that wasn't an option. I decided they would be back soon so I whispered "Nox" and the light shut off. I climbed into bed just as Isabelle

burst into the room locking the door immediately and turned around looking absolutely terrified.

END OF CHAPTER

I sat straight up in my bed. "What in Merlin are you doing!" "Where's Katy?" She stared at me terrified. She tried to respond but was completely out of breath from running I guessed. "She.., she .. She's with… Potter." She said breathlessly. "WHAT?!" I screamed "FIRST WEASLY NOW POTTER?!" I screamed so loud I was sure the entire Slytherin house was awake. Isabelle paled, "What about Ro.. Ron er I mean Weasly." She stuttered what the heck was I missing Weasly had stuttered too and looked nervous too. What was Katy doing with Potter what the hell was going on? "Well Weasly came to our dorm tonight." I said trying not to blow up again. "Wh.. Wha, what?" Isabelle said I told her the whole story and at the end it looked like she was about to pass out. "Oh, that's weird.." She said. "Yeah it is isn't it." We both sat in silence for a while. No one dared say anything about Katy. Eventually we both fell asleep, still not saying a word.


End file.
